


The Claim Game

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [122]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cocktail Friday, Gen, Humor, Language, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Hilde finds a reason to enjoy the party, after all.
Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [122]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/864484
Kudos: 6
Collections: GW Cockatil Fridays





	The Claim Game

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the June 5th Cocktail Party prompt found here: https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/619548295376814080/cocktail-friday-post-responses-on-friday-june.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing and am making no money off of this fic.

########

**The Claim Game** by luvsanime02

########

Hilde doesn’t really want to be at this party. Unfortunately for her, she’s a good friend. So, instead of spending her weekend on her couch and wearing sweats, Hilde is in a tight dress and high heels and trying to push her way through a mob of people.

Literally push, since the party is so crowded that there’s not even space to walk around everyone else.

Grumbling under her breath, Hilde finally manages to get through the press of bodies and into the kitchen. Which is extremely noisy, with some guy trying to chug a whole bottle of vodka while his friends cheer him on, but it’s still less crowded than the living room.

She’s tired and her feet are aching, and she really just wants to leave now, but she’s trapped here until her friend is ready to call it a night. The same friend who ditched Hilde the second that they walked in the front door, though Hilde can’t even really blame her, since her boyfriend showed up as a surprise, done with his work early.

Hilde still has the keys, but she’s not a bitch and doesn’t even want to think about how guilty she’d feel if she just left.

Point is, she’s not in the mood to encourage the guy trying to kill his liver, and she’s planning on just grabbing a beer and going outside, even though it’s summer and about a hundred degrees out even at night, when she sees the best part of this whole night.

Really big glasses. Like the fancy kind that usually have some expensive liquor or wine in them. Hilde just calls them fish bowls. Inside of them are what looks like a whole case of Seagrams each. There’s even _ic_ _e_.

“That looks like a hangover in a bowl,” someone says behind her. Hilde jumps a little, but the other woman doesn’t laugh at her, only gestures at the drinks. “I can’t believe someone here actually went to the effort of pouring those into glasses.”

She’s got a point. “I want ten of them,” Hilde says, ready to defend her love of Seagrams.

That gets her a smile. “Only ten?” the other woman asks. “I want at least a dozen.”

Hilde laughs. A guy walks over to them, obviously having just pushed his way through the crowd of people, too. He also clearly heard what the other woman just said, if his sudden loud sigh is anything to go by. Hilde thinks for half a second about telling him to get lost, but then she notices that he looks similar to the other woman. Same dark hair, dark eyes, cheekbones. Same superior expression, too. Must be related.

“I think those are probably meant to be shared. With everyone,” the guy says, though he doesn’t actually look disapproving or annoyed.

“Screw them,” Hilde mutters.

“I’ll fight them for it,” the other woman adds.

As one, they each reach over and pick up one of the full glasses. Shit, these things are heavy. Still worth it. Hilde doesn’t see any straws, so she just raises the glass to her lips and takes a few long sips. It feels like heaven going down her throat, and tastes even better.

It was definitely worth getting dressed up just for this, she decides.

When Hilde finally comes up for air, there’s a good-sized dent in her drink, and when she looks over, there’s one in the other woman’s, too. They grin at each other.

“Meilan,” the other woman offers, holding out a hand for Hilde to shake. Hilde kind of wants to keep a hold of the glass with two hands, but she still shakes the other woman’s - Meilan’s - hand agreeably. Both of their palms are cold and wet, but that’s alright.

“Wufei,” the guy adds, looking amused at both of them. He doesn’t hold out his hand for Hilde to shake, which is good, because she’s not letting go of her drink again until it’s gone.

“Hilde. Nice to meet you,” she says. And now that the pleasantries are out of the way, she goes back to trying to finish her drink as fast as possible. Except not really, because then it would be gone, which would suck. But also yes, because it really does taste that good.

“You, too,” Meilan says. She takes another big gulp of her own drink. “This makes you dragging me to this party worth it,” she says next, echoing Hilde’s earlier thoughts. Hilde assumes that Meilan is talking to Wufei.

Who looks suddenly very offended. " _Y_ _ou_ dragged _me_ here,” he argues. Hilde has decided that they’re probably siblings, or close cousins who grew up together. They just have that vibe.

Meilan snorts. “Yes, so you could finally stop moping around and get your cock sucked by the guy you’ve been mooning over for three months now. You’re welcome,” she says dryly.

Hilde chokes a little on her drink and then starts laughing. Luckily, Wufei only rolls his eyes. And blushes, which is very cute on him. “He’s probably not even here,” he says.

Meilan gives Wufei a look. “He’s over by the pool table in the rec room,” she retorts. Hilde kind of wants to go visit the rec room now.

“Pool sounds good,” she says casually. Wufei’s head snaps towards her in alarm. Meilan smirks and looks delighted. “I haven’t played in a while, you know. I could use the practice.”

Meilan nods. “We should remedy that,” she says, and then, as Wufei’s opening his mouth, Meilan grabs his arm and starts pulling him back through the living room. She must be stronger than she looks, because Wufei stumbles a bit but Meilan doesn’t slow down at all. Hilde’s right behind them, clutching her drink close to her chest to make sure none of it spills and eager to see how all of this is going to play out.

Looks like she’s going to have a good time at this party, after all.


End file.
